


I'm placing my trust in you babe

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: Somewhere between all of the shit from her past and current events from Jolene, Waverly just wants someone to help her stop what she is feeling or someone to talk to because she is slowly losing hope and feels lost. There's no one better than Nicole who would do anything to help her because she loves her so Waverly tells her how she feels.





	I'm placing my trust in you babe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a couple of weeks ago before I had a bad spell of feelings. I'm posting it now because I feel ok and I'm getting back to myself.
> 
> Also babe I FUCKING LOVE YOU ❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙

"I'd rather die than feel this for a second longer" waverly said to Nicole, breaking the silence of the room. Nicole looked at Waverly as the both of them were cuddled up in bed. The full moons glow lit up Waverlys room as Nicole held her. "Waverly it's ok just talk to me babe" she said to her gently. Slowly looking up at Nicole with tears in her eyes she spoke softly "I don't know if I can do this anymore" Nicole took a deep breath, cupped Waverlys face and slowly kissed her "oh sweetheart, it's gonna be ok I'm here for you, to love and protect you and nothing is ever going to hurt you again" she said looking into Waverlys eyes.

Waverly just lay there looking deeply into a Nicole's eyes "sometimes it's just difficult to understand what happened in the past and its always my fault you know, its always me and my stupid decisions" at this point Waverly was crying so hard that Nicole put her arms around Waverly and held her tightly to her chest. She let Waverly lie against her and hear her heartbeat for a few minutes to let her calm down. 

Nicole took another deep breath before speaking and putting her finger under Waverly chin so she can look into her eyes. In her most serious and soft voice she starts talking to her "listen to me Waves, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and I will do anything I can to help you through all of this. I'm here for you and I'm going to help you get solutions that work for you that will help you deal with your feelings and emotions. I'm not going anywhere and I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks because I love you and thats all that matters, my promise to you Waverly is that I'm going to be here for the good times and help you through your darkest moments, I am yours forever and ever".

Waverly was stunned by all the words Nicole had just said, finally finding some words she said "y-you love me?" Nicole just smiled and slightly laughed at her. "yes I do Miss Earp" she replied. Waverly couldn't contain her tears and she just cried and cried while smiling. "that's the first time you've said that to me" Waverly said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"well from now on Waverly I am going to tell you everyday and every chance I get just so I can see you smile" Nicole kissed her softly. Waverly blushed and smiled "I love you too Miss Haught and I am not going anywhere without you". Nicole spoke "I'm not going anywhere to my love". Waverly placed her hand on Nicole's cheek and stroked it softly, Nicole leaned into the touch and just stared into Waverlys eyes.

"T-thank you for everything, I want you to help me, you have no idea how much this means to me babe, I just really love you so much" she said as she stared back into Nicole's eyes. Nicole just leaned forward and placed her lips on Waverlys. They both lay there in the glow of the moonlight making them sparkling stars, "you're going to get through this my love" Nicole whispered to Waverly. They both kissed for a brief second when Waverly pulls back "I can get through anything because anything is possible with you, you love me and you believe in me babe" she whispered back i between kisses.

It was late and after kissing each other for a while Nicole held Waverly protectively against her to shield her from the darkness. She was determined to keep Waverly safe and to help her through all of her thoughts.


End file.
